Phoenix Wright:The last cases
by Hunter 001
Summary: These are the last cases before Phoenix Wright disappeared from the lawyer world.


"Danny, get in here NOW!!!"

"What is it now…sir?" asked Danny in an annoyed tone.

"What are these papers doing here? I though I told you to send them off".

"Well, you did order me to-" Danny began but was but off.

"And where the hell is my coffee?"

"I still-"

"No more excuses. You wanted that promotion? You better work harder or else you'll be in a big trouble"

"Yes, sir"

Danny, the left the CEO's office walking ever so slowly down the path to his office. He was about to enter his office when a loud bang followed by a scream was heard. He ran back to the CEO's office to find his boss dead. Blood was splattered all over his table. He ran closer to him to see a bullet at the side of his head.

"Murderer!"

Danny turned around to see a woman pointing at him with a horrified face.

"You murderer!"

"But I didn't do it!" Danny quickly replied to his own defence.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllpppppppppp!"

…

" Hey Nick!"

Phoenix turned around to see Maya Fey standing by the doorway of Wright and co . law offices. Maya Fey is the sister of the deceased attorney and mentor of Phoenix Wright, Mia Fey. She is a spirit medium and soon to become the Master of the Kurain Channelling School.

"Hey Maya" replied Phoenix.

"So where are we gonna eat breakfast?" ask the cheerful Maya.

"I am not so hungry" replied Phoenix trying to avoid having to pay for Maya's double stomach meals.

A fist collided with Phoenix's side as he turned around to see Pearl Fey with an angered look on her face.

"Mystic Maya's hungry! You should take her out on a date" said Pearl, suddenly with a huge grin.

Pearl is the cousin of Maya. Her mother tried to kill Maya in order to make her own daughter the next master of the Kurain school but it all failed. That was 3 years ago. Then one year later she tried again using Pearl. She ordered her to channel a women named Dahlia Hawthorne. However her plan failed miserably. It turned out the prosecution was the murderer. He did it in order to protect Maya. Diego Armando was his name and he had a strong relation with Mia.

"PEARLS! I told you, Nick and I aren't-" Maya began to argue when a ring was heard.

Phoenix rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, the is Wright and co. law offices" remarked Phoenix.

"Long time no see or rather heard from MR Wright"

"Lana?" asked Phoenix.

"The one and only" replied Lana Skye.

Lana Skye was a client of mine from 4 years ago. She was blackmailed into accepting murder and to tamper with the evidence. She was blackmailed by Damon Gant but his plan failed on just a whim.

"So, may I ask you why are you calling me?" asked Phoenix.

"Ema is coming back from overseas for a holiday and she requested you and Mr Edgeworth go pick her up" answered Lana.

"Well I am not going to leave her there am I?" joked Phoenix.

"No, you're not the type"

"Okay, I'll go. I want to see if she has grown up yet."

"She is still obsessed with science. Oh and a friend of hers is coming too."

"Who?"

"Veronica Chaser"

"…"

"Mr Wright?"

Memories came flooding back from Phoenix's high school years. A girl was in the middle of the hallway of Hype High. Tears was streaking down her face as a crowd of students watched.

"_Phoenix, please! Don't leave me!" shouted Veronica._

"_I am sorry, Veronica but I don't feel the same way about you anymore and I can't lie to you anymore. Sorry" said Phoenix as he started to walk away._

"_No! Please reconsider!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Phoenix please! I-I love you!"_

"_But I don't love you anymore."_

"_I love you, isn't that enough?"_

"_Sorry."_

"_It's not enough is it?!" Veronica suddenly shouted._

"_I…" Phoenix tried to find the right words but non came to mind._

"_I hate you Phoenix Wright!"_

Suddenly Phoenix was brought back to the present by the voice of Lana.

"Mr Wright, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I am fine…I'll pick her up."

"Good to hear! Bye" was Lana's last sentence before she hung up.

What have I gotten myself into? thought Phoenix.


End file.
